In current aircraft that employ jet engines, power is extracted from the engines to power various components of the aircraft. For example, the engines may be used to turn generators, compressors or pumps, via a mechanical linkage to extract power directly from the engines. In another example, bleed air may be diverted away from a core of the engine for uses other than providing thrust to the aircraft. Power extraction in high by-pass ratio turbofan engines may increase thrust specific fuel consumption of these engines. In addition, idle speeds of these engines may be increased in order to provide sufficient power for the aircraft during ground, decent, approach and landing phases of flight thus increasing specific fuel consumption of the engine.